PAW Patrol: The First Movie
it is a lovely day in adventure bay. marshall rubble chase rocky zuma sky everst tracker kion fuli ono besthe bunga bingo rolly hissy unikitty puppycorn dr fox hawkodile spylar and cece were resting in the sun. rubble; i'm so glad you guys could come. bunga: yeah, i just live it. bingo: i agree with bunga, the sun, the hammocks, and the dogs barking. rolly: yep all of those things are amazing. ono: guys. where are martha and clifford. i thought they would be here. (martha and clifford show up) martha: oh hey guys. clifford: sorry we we're late. there was a stray cat. kion: that's okay, and besides i wonder what, up with team baddie. (meanwhile on treasure island) (endragon is a little upset) spidey: um boss are you okay? enderdragon: no and it's because the paw patrol keep tearing my plans to shreds! spidey: but boss i have a plan but i have to whisper it in your ear.enderdragomn: everyone to the meeting room! (everyne gets to the meeting room. abominable snow man comes in last) illuminati: so enderdragon. why did you call us here? enderdragon: because spidey thought of a good plan. golde nfreddy: which is... (endragon looks at golden freddy with a mean look and then golden freddy forwns). enderdragon: spidey. teall us our plan. spidey: okay so you all know how many times the paw patrol defeated us. all: yes. spidey: well my plan is to build a big laser to destroy adventure bay. waspy: but what happens if they get into our lair. spidey: they won't if we superglue them to the ground. virginia: boss a m spidey. virginia tech: agreed. asian giant hornety: nice. eyeless bonnie: um okay then? karen: okay i guess? james: okay. clemson: tralalalal. photo negative minnie: that's amazing. photo negative mickey: not going to lie spidey you really got it this time. enderdragon: okay guys. let's get this laser and glue gun built. (everyone leaves the meeting room.) ( meanwhile with the paw patrol) hawkodile: guys guys. look at what i found! dr fox: it looks like a note. cece: what does it say. dr fox: congratulations paw patrol. you have been selected to find one big crystal. but unfortinatly, team baddie took it and we need you guys to ge retrieve it. all of adventure bay wishes you all good luck. sighned mayor goodway. marshall rubble chase rockey zuma skye everest tracker kion fuli bingo rolly hissy unikitty puppycorn cec martha and clifford: we will go get the crystal. ono: um okay then. bunga bedsthe ono dr fox hawkodile and spylar: good luck. (meanwhile with team baddie) waspy: boss the glue gun is finished. enderdragon: great job waspy. what about the laser? waspy: oh it is 1% done. enderdragon: this will take all day. (meanwhile with the others.) chase: my senses tell me that the crystal is in this forest. tracker: well what are we waiting for. let's go. (virginia and virinia tech are hiding in a bush with the glue gun) virginia tech: TAKE THE SHOT! virginia: okay okay i'm shooting the glue gun. (virginia shoots the glue from the glue gun onto the floor where the paw patrol are heading.) virginia tech: hide. everest: um i feel something sticky on my paws. rocky: me too. everyone else: me too. ( then kion relizes that he and the others arre stuck in the glue trap that virginia set.) kion: we are stuck in glue. everest: what. (she then pulls her paw away from the glue only to notice that a bunch of glue strands are keeping her from breaking free.) fuli: i will try speeding my way out of the gue. (it fails.) fuli: this glue is too sticky nmh. to be continued.